Hemino's cuz and a secret untold
by Himeno'scuz14
Summary: what happens when Hemino's cousin come to visit and meets the leafe nights? But she knows them? How?


**What if?  
**  
Tears slithered down Himeno's face as she watched the battle between the two knights she'd come to love and trust. Fear pounded through her with each clash of the blades. With every second the ferocity in their eyes flared so high.  
Then she saw it. The blade was knocked from Hayate's hand and Sasame's laid poised to deliver the final blow. The blow that would tear Hayate from this plane of existence. That would make him perish. But she could see the  
hesitation shining in Sasame's eyes.  
Hope kindled her heart as she felt a sudden hope that he'd come to his senses, that he wouldn't allow himself to be a mere puppet of Saihi's. That he wasn't going to go through with his blasphemous deed. Her breath came in quick gasps as she listened to Takako, no Saihi, manipulate Sasame.  
Pain shook her as she saw Sasame's eyes harden. He was going to go through with it. She watched as his body tensed and how he lifted the sword. Everything suddenly came in slow motion as she thrust herself forward and broke free of the protective barrier Goh and Kei had put up to protect them, to protect her.  
There was no time as she ran faster then she ever thought possible. There was only this second. This one moment when she could change everything. Hayate..Sasame...everyone of the Liefe Knights had always done their best to protect her.  
Now, it was her turn.  
"NOOOOO!"  
The single cry fell from her lips as she thrust herself in front of Hayate. It was too late for Sasame to slow the force of his blade as it made a shining deadly arc through the glittering air. Himeno held herself firm as it came down. Her eyes locked with Sasame's violet orbs that suddenly became alive with fear and shock. But there was nothing for him to do. Himeno flinched as the blade reached her. Instinctively she moved her head to avoid it and cried out in pain as it pierced her right breast, finding  
its way between her ribs agonizingly. The shock of the sudden white hot pain made her throw her head backwards. The gesture forcing the blade out as she fell limply to the ground.  
Vaguely, she felt hands grab her. Saving her from hitting the ground hard. Still the force of her body landing knocked the breath from her lungs, aggravating her wound all the more. Slowly she moved her hand to the wound. Forcefully, she brought it up to her face to see for herself the bright blood from it. The blood seemed unreal and absurd.  
Ignoring the pain to an extent she lifted her head to see Hayate holding her to to his chest. Those glorious azure eyes were bright with tears that fell down like a river.  
For her? He cried for her?  
She glanced down at his torso and sighed in relief, though winced instantly at the pain the motion brought.  
He was safe. She'd protected him.  
Slowly she rose her gaze upward to see Sasame standing with a look of horror on his face. The crystal sword in his hand fell limply and he fell to his knees. Tears fell from his unique violet eyes like a flood.  
Himeno lowered eyes to the forsaken blade. It gleamed mockingly at her, part of it was marred with her blood. Proclaiming all the more the deed it had done. Slowly she flickered eyes away from it to Saihi who stared at her in a cross between fury and surprise. Apparently her jumping in the way had not been part of the plan. Her hands were clenched into fists, her bright emerald eyes alive. Perhaps feeding on her pain.  
'Maybe my getting in the way wasn't a part of her plan,' Himeno thought suddenly,'but she wanted me dead from the beginning anyhow.'  
Himeno lifted her arm toward Sasame beckoning him nearer, "S-Sa...same..."she said painfully. Breathing caused her chest to burst with pain...speaking was worse.  
Tears bright he moved toward her, despite the glare she was sure Hayate was giving him.  
She reached behind her and grabbed Hayate's hand then Sasame's when he got close enough. Calling upon all the strength she had remaining she sat the two Knight's hands on top of each others.  
"Gomen...for...all the times....I was a burden...please..Sasame...I know...you loved..Takako...but Saihi...isn't the one you loved...You're my friend...please...all..of you...don't fight any...more...Hayate?" she looked up at him blinking painfully as tears rushed down,"T-thankyou..for being there...I'm sorry...I wasn't...a better Pretear....I...I--"  
With that Himeno went limp completely and her eyes fell shut. Hayate pulled her close rocking her against him, burying her head in the crook of his neck.  
"H-Himeno.."

Himeno awoke slowly. Distantly she could feel something tight against her chest and kind melodic sound had assaulted her senses. Very slowly she opened her eyes to find herself laying on a large master bed. Flowers surrounded the small wooden room and a soft music flooded the room though their was no radio.  
She smiled slightly. _Had it all been a dream?_ _The scene with Saihi...Sasame? More like a nightmare._  
She reached out suddenly with her right arm, but stopped instantly, unable to refrain the moan of pain that escaped her silken lips.  
_What was wrong?_ Gently she moved her left arm across her chest.  
Bandages.  
_Then...it all happened?_  
Dread gripped her hart. Pain from the memory at thinking Sasame, the gentlest of all the knights, had joined with Saihi. That Hayate had nearly been killed by that crystal violet blade. _What had happened? Had she been able to protect everyone? Was Leafenia safe? Had Saihi attacked while she'd been wounded?_  
"Himeno...you awake?"  
Himeno jolted slightly at the voice. Slowly she looked to the door to see Hayate standing there. Instantly he rushed to her side and threw his arms over her.  
"I..I thought we'd lost you..." he whispered hoarsely.  
Himeno's eyes widened in surprise at his touch. Though not in disgust. She in his arms. As though nothing could harm her. Nothing unhappy could ever touch her while she laid in his arms under his gaze.  
Wanting to see one of those rare smiles Himeno said lowly,"It'd..take more then that, Hayate."  
He looked down at her, a small smile lighting those lips. Himeno smiled back. She loved his smile. So sweet and gentle. Beautiful really.  
Himeno looked around the room,"Where...is everyone?"  
Hayate nodded slightly,"Pacing around the mansion. We've been waiting two days for you to wake up..."  
Himeno flushed,"Two days?! I've been asleep two days!?"  
"You needed the rest after that ordeal."  
Himeno grinned at the sound of Kei's voice. Always bluntly honest, but caring nonetheless.  
"Kei..."  
"HIMENO-NEECHAN!" three voices shouted as they rushed to the other side of the bed. Himeno's eyes sparkled at the sight of the three youngest Leife Knights. Each of them touched her arm of hand...as though to make sure she was  
real and not some illusion. That she was really back.  
"Mannen...Shin....Haijime...your all okay?"  
They nodded.  
"Hai, were fine. You scared us to death when you leapt in front of that sword to save Hayate! What were you thinking!" Mannen yelled.  
Himeno couldn't help but smile wider at his voice. Yup. Mannen was fine. Outspoken as ever too it seemed.  
Himeno shook her head slightly,"I don't...know..I just..I couldn't let Hayate get hurt...I kept thinking about all the times you all had protected me...and I knew I couldn't stand by if I could do the same..."  
Hayate shook his head,"Tulip-head! You shouldn't have risked yourself for me! I'm a knight!"  
Himeno glared,"So ungrateful I see."she said mockingly,"You just wait 'till I'm outa this bed. I'll pummel you for calling me Tulip-head."  
Hayate smiled slightly agine, his anger from her saving him diminishing "I can't wait."he replied dryly.  
"Ah, so the princess is awake!"  
Himeno shifted her eyes as she saw Goh enter.  
"Goh!"  
"You gave us all quite a scare. I'm glad your allright, Himeno. I don't know what we'd all do without you."  
Himeno blushed,"I'm not -that- special."  
"Yes you are," Kei said firmly, and from the glances on the other Leife Knights, Himeno knew that they all agreed.  
"Whatever you all say..."Himeno looked around the room agine, seeing not the one she was waiting for,"Where is Sasame?"  
Hayate's face darkened slightly,"Outside the door...he hasn't moved from there since we brought you here...But, he's not sure if you'll welcome him."  
Himeno pushed herself up slightly, her eyes narrowing,"SASAME! OF COURSE I WANT YOU IN HERE!"  
Slowly, almost timidly Sasame entered. His normally pristine clothing was rumpled his silver hair in a disarray. And from the lines under his eyes Himeno knew that he hadn't slept in some time. Himeno gestured for him to come closer and he did so reluctantly. He kneeled next to her bed, "I am sorry...Himeno.."  
Himeno leaned closer to him, ignoring the pain in her chest,"Sasame...You've nothing to be sorry for...you loved Takako...and were willing to do anything for her...but the Takako you knew is gone...and I am sorry for that...But...will you still stay..here...with the rest of us? Your still my friend...and I wouldn't want to lose you over this.."  
Sasame's eyes shone with surprise and tears,"I know Saihi isn't the Takako I knew and loved now...and if it is your wish I'll stay and fight her with you all..."  
Himeno leaned up and kissed Sasame gently on the cheek,"I am glad...but if it becomes too much, talk to us about it...we are your friends..."  
"I was afraid...that you wouldn't want me around....I did nearly...kill you.."  
Himeno shook her head,"Past is past...and I did jump in front of the blade any how. All that matters is that your back..."  
Sasame leaned down and hugged Himeno, then stood up,"We...we all rebuilt your house in Leifenia...While you were asleep."  
Himeno grinned,"You all did?! Thank you!"  
He smiled gently at Himeno. Joy coursed through him at her forgiveness. He'd been nearly positive that she would hold only hate in her heart for him. And he had known that if she had died Hayate would have hated him far more then any being. But wouldn't have acted on it. Because Himeno had wanted peace between them. But Himeno was alive...and well. She would be fine.  
'She truly is Princess Pretear,' he thought with a smile.  
Hayate leaned possessively closer to her, the gesture made Sasame want to chuckle. An urge he obviously suppressed. One would have to be blind to not see the love that Hayate had brewing in him for the young Pretear. Thought it seemed the two were completely oblivious to it. _Still_ , Sasame thought with a inward sigh, while it was all good and well that Hayate and  
Himeno were falling for each other....It did kinda depress him a little. If Hayate hadn't had any feelings for her...he might of tried to win the heart of the lovely girl. After all, girls like Himeno didn't pop up every day. _Oh well_. Himeno's happiness was what was important. And if she loved Hayate it wasn't like he was going to stand in the way. But, what was it that the Pretears saw  
in Hayate that he didn't have?  
He shrugged slightly, women...even as a professional voice-personality he didn't understand them. Maybe he'd find someone eles...Make a fresh start...  
"What happened to...Saihi?" Himeno asked slowly.  
Kei moved closer toward her,"She disappeared realizing that Sasame wasn't going to be her puppet and that we were all ready to take her on. She was rather unprepared for any fight at the moment any how."  
Himeno nodded slightly,"I see...but she'll be back soon..."  
Sasame nodded,"Hai...she will be.."  
Hayate touched Himeno's head gently,"You should get some more sleep, Himeno. Save your strength a bit. We can all just talk about this more later."  
Himeno frowned,"I've been asleep for two days! How can you...expect me to--"  
The sentence was left unfinished as Himeno fell into the dark arms of unconsciousness. Hayate caressed her hair gently. The gesture not going unnoticed by the other Leife Knights who all began to tease him about it, well everyone but Sasame who just smiled mockingly at the blushing Wind Leife Knight.  
Outside the sun glowed gloriously above. It was going to be beautiful day.


End file.
